This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
A casing of an engine static structure may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary of the core flow path. One or more BOAS may be positioned in relative close proximity to a blade tip of each rotating blade in order to seal between the blades and the casing. BOAS may require a mechanical stop to circumferentially retain the BOAS to the casing.